


The You in Every Single Me

by goddess_asutacia



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst (sometimes xD), F/M, Fluff, Humor, collection of drabbles I post on my twitter and wanted to share here too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_asutacia/pseuds/goddess_asutacia
Summary: Because no matter the Universe, they will always find each other.(Collection of drabbles. Mostly Kirisuna)
Relationships: Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 47
Kudos: 45





	1. Of ice skating and oh-so-helpful-friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!! So, this work will be a collection of drabbles I've been working on and publishing on my Twitter account! They're mostly set in various Alternative Universes, which I'd like to return to some day and write more about!
> 
> Every chapter's format will be exactly like this one, because this is mostly me brainstorming ideas of what would happen in each AU. Still, I hope you don't mind this somewhat 'different' way of writing xD
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter and make sure to tell me what you thought! Feedback is much appreciated :3
> 
> Have some FigureSkater!Asuna and HockeyPlayer!Kirito~

  * Asuna's a professional figure skater
  * I mean, can you imagine this pretty girl in those stunning figure skating outfits???? Exactly
  * Kazuto's part of the national hockey team
  * They sometimes cross paths on the ice rink
  * And Kirito has the biggest crush on her
  * Cue his teammates making fun of him endlessly whenever they see her
  * "Asuna-san~" Ryoutarou calls out once and Kazuto almost strangles him
  * She approaches them with a soft smile on her face and greets them all, "Ryoutarou-san, Eugeo-kun... Kazuto-kun"
  * Her smile is a tad bit brighter when she turns to Kazuto and his friends notice it
  * But of course _he_ doesn't, cause he's a dork
  * "H-Hey, Asuna" he waves awkwardly and slowly shifts to stand behind Eugeo
  * Asuna's smile drops slightly and Ryoutarou wants to slap him
  * "Would you mind if we stayed and watched a bit of your practice?" Ryoutarou asks
  * Kazuto's eyes widen, "What the hell are you saying, you can't just ask to intrude like tha-"
  * "It's completely fine by me!" Asuna answers happily and Kazuto just stares at her dumbfounded while Ryoutarou and Eugeo grin back at her, before dragging the still gaping Kazuto to sit down
  * When he finally snaps out of it, he starts scolding Ryoutarou for being inappropriate
  * But shuts up almost as soon as he started when Asuna begins practicing
  * She glides gracefully across the ice, spinning and landing perfectly, arms extended like the open wings of an angel as her body moves to the music echoing across the arena
  * They all watch, completely mesmerized by her presence and beauty
  * When she wraps up her choreo, she glides over to them with a nervous smile on her face
  * "So... Did you like i-" she starts, but Ryoutarou jumps from his seat, his voice booming in the empty rink
  * "Like it??? That was absolutely phenomenal, Asuna!! If you don't win gold with this, then I don't know who will!"
  * She blushes lightly and mumbles out a small thanks, before turning her attention to Kazuto with a hopeful look
  * He's looking at her in astonishment, his own face bright red as he tries to find his voice," That was... Beautiful. Mesmerizing, I... I'm afraid there aren't enough words to describe how captivating your performance was..."
  * Asuna's whole face bursts into flames, roses blooming on her cheeks and eyes lighting up at the compliment
  * Before she can thank him, however, Eugeo interrupts
  * "Asuna, have you had lunch yet?" he asks
  * Asuna looks a bit confused, but eventually shakes her head no
  * "Great!! Kazuto hasn't either, so he'll wait for you here until your practice is over and then you two can go grab a bite to eat together, yeah?"
  * Kazuto's head snaps to look at his best friend with wide, disbelieving eyes, but Eugeo just smiles wider and waves a hand as he starts making his way towards the locker rooms
  * "Sounds perfectly good to me!" Ryoutarou answers, following after the blond, "You two have fun~"
  * And just like that, Asuna and Kazuto are all alone in the rink and an awkward silence fills the air
  * "Is... Is that fine by you, Kazuto-kun?" she's the first to speak and he looks at her in alarm
  * "I think I should be the one asking you that. I apologize for them, they can be a bit... Overwhelming, at times"
  * She giggles lightly and he feels his heart skip a beat
  * "Actually, I would... Very much like to have lunch with you" she looks away from him and he can't help but think she's completely adorable
  * "I would, too," he confesses and she turns to look at him with wide eyes. He smiles
  * "So I'll do as Eugeo says. I'll wait here for you, so feel free to practice as long as you'd like"
  * Asuna perks up at that and nods eagerly, before turning from him and returning to the ice
  * She practices with renewed passion




	2. Of secret caves and once-in-a-lifetime love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid!Asuna meeting Prince!Kirito UwU

  * Kirito is the Crown Prince of Aincrad, a prosperous kingdom that has good relations with its neighboring countries and is bordered by the sea on its southern end
  * Asuna is the Mermaid Princess of the Southern Waters
  * She’s always been curious about the human realm
  * As such, whenever she gets the opportunity, she swims to the surface and approaches the land, trying to stay hidden as she observes the people going about their lives
  * One day, she’s swimming too close to the beach and finds a small cave nearby, where the sea and land met
  * She wanders inside curiously, but as she approaches the solid ground, her tail accidently entangles itself on an abandoned fishing net
  * She hisses when she feels it cutting through her scales and tries to disentangle herself
  * But it seemed like the more she struggled, the more entangled she got
  * Suddenly, footsteps start echoing off the cave’s walls and her eyes widen
  * Her attempts get more and more desperate, but it’s futile when the footsteps come to a stop and an incredulous voice speaks from above her
  * “A… a mermaid?”
  * She looks up, fear evident in her eyes as she tries to scoot away from the human
  * The raven-haired boy stands there for a few moments, clearly dumbfounded, until he finally seems to snap out of it
  * He carefully approaches the edge, where the solid ground ended and the salty water began, and crouches down, his hands held out in a sign of peace
  * His onyx eyes roam over her body, until they land on the net wrapped around her tail
  * “It’s okay,” he whispers soothingly, “I won’t hurt you… I just want to help,”
  * She’s reticent at first, but eventually nods
  * Slowly, as to not startle her, he dips into the water and takes out a small knife from his pants’ pocket
  * She flinches and tries to back away, but he gently grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him, “I promise I won’t harm you”
  * Asuna doesn’t know this human, but somehow, she finds herself trusting him and watches curiously as he starts cutting through the ropes
  * She lets out a small, relieved sigh when her tail is finally free and moves it around the water as her hands rub softly at the small cuts
  * Turning to him, she offers a small smile, “Thank you”
  * His eyes widen a bit at hearing her voice for the first time, before he clears his throat and rubs the nape of his neck, “You’re welcome…”
  * “What is your name?” she asks with a small tilt to her head
  * “Kirito… Yours?”
  * “I’m Asuna” she says, reaching out one hand hesitantly, her palm turned to him
  * Mermaid folk can only love once in their lifetime, and once they give their heart away to another, there is no turning back
  * They lived to love, love and love without any restraints
  * As he presses his own palm against hers, Asuna feels her heart soar in her chest
  * And instantly she knows that her once-in-a-lifetime love had just gone to the boy standing in front of her, whom had showed her a kindness that filled her to the brim with pleasant warmth and wonder




	3. Of piercing swords and forbidden incantations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight!Kirito and Sorcerer!Asuna

  * “KIRITO-KUN!” Asuna screams as she watches the young knight struggling to deflect The Dark One’s attacks as she herself wrestles to keep his minions at bay
  * Directing her wand to where the enemy is mercilessly attacking her lover, she shouts her incantation “Ho peed serif morf lleh, esir pu dna nrub ruo ymene ot eht dnourg!”
  * Fire rises from the ground and licks angrily at the purple robes that cover The Dark One’s identity
  * But it lasts only for a second, as the man flicks his wrist and instantly puts out the fire
  * Asuna gapes in shock as he turns his head to face her, and even though his hood drapes over his features and completely conceals his face, she can still feel his cold, dead gaze on her
  * And she feels her blood turn to ice
  * Raising his hand in her direction, she watches in horror as an angry, red light starts enveloping his fist, and she knows a light beam directed at her will soon follow
  * She opens up her lips to perform a shield incantation when Kirito jumps from behind and locks The Dark One in a chokehold, his sword piercing through the man’s side
  * It should’ve been enough to incapacitate a human, but The Dark One is no normal being
  * Just as quickly as he jumped onto the enemy’s back, Kirito’s flung across the forest and crashes hard against a tree
  * Asuna lets out an anguished scream and longs to run to her lover’s side to heal him
  * But the minions won’t let her and The Dark One starts walking towards Kirito as he lies there unconscious and everything is just _too much_
  * “KRAD RELUR FO EHT YREIF TIP, DNEL EM RUOY HTGNERTS OT TAEFED YM SEIMENE”
  * Before she realizes it, she’s screaming the forbidden incantation at the top of her lungs
  * And in the blink of an eye, the minions explode and evaporate in smoke
  * Fire flows through her veins and she feels stronger than she’s ever felt before
  * The Dark One is rooted to his spot, a few feet away from Kirito, and she wastes no time in grabbing her lover’s sword, transferring all of her energy into it and stabbing the man through the heart
  * Silence ensues for the next few seconds, as The Dark One starts melting down into a puddle, disappearing in the grassy ground of the forest
  * She pants in exhaustion, feeling lightheaded as she turns to face Kirito once again
  * He grunts from his spot, clearly starting to regain consciousness
  * She starts taking slow, wobbly steps towards him
  * But before she can reach him, a strong headache knocks the air from her lungs as sharp pain shoots up from her limbs
  * Asuna falls to the ground with an agonized yell as she curls in on herself
  * She reaches out a hand to Kirito, who had fully awoken with her scream and was trying to get up and run to her
  * Still, the last thing she hears before darkness swallows her whole is his voice, calling out to her in despair




	4. Of false rumors and black Lamborghinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student!Asuna and Millionaire!Kirito

  * As soon as she steps out through the school gates, whispers break out from all around her
  * “Wait, isn’t that Asuna’s sugar daddy or something?”
  * “Wow, I can’t believe she would stoop so low!”
  * “I bet he’s just a thirsty old man looking for a young girl willing enough to open up her legs for him!”
  * “Disgusting!”
  * Clutching her books closer to her chest and lowering her gaze to the floor, she tries to ignore the voices
  * Still, she has to bite down hard on her lower lip to prevent from lashing back
  * Or do something worse, like start crying
  * Parked just a few meters away from the main gate, is a black Lamborghini
  * She walks towards it with quick steps, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible
  * But before she can reach the car, the door to the driver’s seat opens up and she stops in her tracks
  * Silence fills the air as her schoolmates hold their breaths, probably at the edge of their seats to find out who her ‘sugar daddy’ was
  * The first thing coming into view is a leg, designer dress shoe stepping onto the road as even the wind seems to stop blowing
  * Then, the male fully emerges from the car and everyone’s mouths drop open
  * He runs a hand through his dark hair, sunglasses hanging carelessly from the opening of his shirt as his onyx eyes roam through the crowd before finally landing on her
  * And he smiles softly
  * Her heart speeds up inside of her chest and her cheeks fill with color
  * “T-That’s him??”
  * “I thought he’d be halfway into his grave!”
  * “W-wait… Isn’t that Mr. Kirigaya??? Like… _The_ Kirigaya??? Owner of the largest technology company in Japan???”
  * “Holy crap… THAT REALLY _IS_ HIM!!”
  * Kazuto steps around the front of the car and walks over to the passenger side, opening up the door
  * Asuna stares for a few moments, completely flustered by his presence and the indiscreet comments coming from behind her
  * When she snaps out of it, she quickly makes her way towards him and, after uttering out a small “thank you”, steps inside of the car
  * He closes the door after her and she watches through the window as he sends a charming smile to her classmates, who were most likely on the brink of having a nosebleed
  * “You really didn’t have to come pick me up,” she mutters when he gets back inside
  * “Of course I did,” he shrugs, before reaching over her, grabbing her seatbelt and clicking it into place
  * He then places a small kiss on her lips and her eyes widen as she frantically looks around, trying to make sure no one was watching
  * He chuckles and starts up the car
  * “G-Geez, don’t catch me off guard like that,” she pouts and he practically melts on the spot at how adorable she was
  * “Were your schoolmates giving you a hard time?” he asks more seriously and watches as she sinks further into her seat
  * She doesn’t answer
  * He sighs, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep a low profile the next time”
  * She seems to perk up a bit at that, “You’ll come pick me up again?”
  * “Of course,” he smiles and reaches one hand out to her, the other one gripping the steering wheel as he drives
  * She smiles back brightly and intertwines her fingers with his, squeezing lightly
  * Even though she hated the comments her schoolmates made, getting to spend time with him was more than enough to make up for it




	5. Of stolen chocolate and late summer afternoon laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitters!Kirisuna

  * “Kazuto-kun, you can’t feed them so much candy,” Asuna sighs as she takes the box away from his hands
  * The 16-year-old boy – whom she was actually starting to suspect of being the same age as the children they were looking after – frowns at her, attempting to take the box back from her
  * “Do you want me to ground you, too?” she asks and he immediately raises his hands in surrender
  * “Come on, Asuna, they didn’t eat that much,” he tries to reason
  * “Are you kidding me? The box is halfway empty!”
  * “So? There’s four of us, it’s not _that_ much”
  * She closes her eyes and massages her temples, a small sigh of exasperation leaving her parted lips – he _really_ must be 5 years-old
  * As she opens up her eyes again to scold them, her voice catches in her throat at the sight in front of her
  * Kazuto had each of his arms wrapped around the twins, the three of them looking up at her with small pouts and puppy dog eyes
  * It takes everything in her to not burst out laughing right then and there
  * She tries to keep a stern expression, but they keep looking at her in such a cute way that it’s impossible for her to resist their charm
  * With a small smile on her lips, she lightly taps each of their heads, “Okay, fine, I’ll give one more to each of you. But only one!!”
  * “YAY!” the twins shout at the same time, pumping up their small, chubby fists into the air as they grin triumphantly
  * When opening up the box to let them choose which animal-shaped chocolate they wanted, she has to slap Kazuto’s hand away when he tries to grab an extra one
  * He pretends to be hurt, but she just sticks her tongue out in defiance
  * Unfortunately, and as she’d predicted, when nap time comes, the twins are completely unstoppable
  * She tries everything, from sitting them down on the couch and putting on their favorite cartoons, to climbing up to the tree house and reading them a story
  * But nothing works
  * And as such, she can only look on as Kazuto chases them around on the backyard, pretending to be some kind of monster that was trying to eat them
  * “ROAAAAR, I CAN SMELL THE CHOCOLATE IN YOR BELLIES!!” he shouts as the twins giggle incessantly, running as fast as their little 5-year-old legs could carry them
  * Kazuto eventually catches them and throws them over his shoulders, spinning around as their joined laughter fills up the air, just as warm as the gentle summer breeze
  * After putting them down on the grass, he lifts up their shirts and blows raspberries on their bellies
  * She can’t help but watch with a fond smile, her heart fluttering as she thinks about how the black-haired boy will be as a father
  * When he looks at her with a grin and signals at her to join them, she doesn’t hesitate to run to their side and scoop up one of the twins into her arms, giving him a bone-crushing hug and peppering his face with kisses until the small boy is a giggling mess begging her to stop
  * Later that day, as Kayaba and Rinko get home, they find the teenage couple curled up in the couch, their children tucked safely between them as the four sleep soundly with small smiles on their faces




	6. Of salvation movies and special songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockstar!Kirito and Actress!Asuna

  * Kazuto stands on stage, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he closes his eyes and enjoys the good energy that surrounds him
  * The fans around him go crazy, chanting his name over and over again
  * And he thinks the thrill of performing in front of thousands of people will never disappear
  * As he strums his guitar, letting out a few notes to one of their songs, the shouts increase in volume and he chuckles
  * “Thank you so much for joining us tonight!” he shouts and the fans respond eagerly, hands raised in the air
  * “We’ve really enjoyed being with you. Sadly, it seems like the time has come for us to play our last song of the evening,” he says and the crowd lets out sounds of dissatisfaction, “Don’t worry, we’ll be together again soon enough! I’m sure you’re all familiar with this one, so be sure to sing along with me!”
  * He turns to the rest of his band and nods
  * The lights on stage dim and he starts singing as scenes from a movie start playing on the backdrop
  * He peeks behind him, eyes watching the beautiful chestnut haired actress as she smiles and runs and giggles through an open field
  * He’s really thankful that his band got invited to work on the official main OST for that movie
  * Because that’s how he met her
  * The same woman who had changed his life for the better
  * Who was able to bring him so much joy and make him feel so much love
  * Asuna had truly come as a blessing during the hard times his band faced – when they were thinking about disbanding for not being successful enough
  * And in return, he had also helped her face the difficulties of being fairly new to the acting world
  * That movie became their salvation in more ways than one
  * Kazuto’s band’s OST became a huge hit and there wasn’t a single person in the country who didn’t sing along whenever it played on the radio
  * Asuna skyrocketed into fame, quickly becoming Japan’s newest sweetheart
  * And in the midst of it all, they fell in love
  * This song, which was definitely his favorite to play at the end of their concerts, would always hold a special place in his heart
  * He knows she’s backstage
  * He knows he’ll enter his dressing room, and she’ll be there, waiting for him with gentle eyes and a sweet smile, words of praise and love always at the tip of her tongue
  * He knows he’ll kiss her and she’ll giggle against his lips, shyly asking him if nobody would walk in on them
  * That knowledge exhilarates him and makes him give 100% of himself on stage, performing to the best of his abilities as the fans scream along to the lyrics
  * His fingers sweep over the strings of his guitar for her, he moves around energetically for her, he sings for her, he breathes and thinks and lives for her
  * He never thought he’d ever feel something as strong as this
  * But there he is, and his friends call him a sap, but it doesn’t matter, because when it comes to Asuna, he truly is
  * As the last notes hit the crowd, his voice fading along with the music, he feels an overwhelming amount of joy as the fans roar with thundering applause and whistling and screaming
  * He looks behind him again and watches as the poster of the movie – where Asuna is looking over her shoulder with a wide smile on her lips, sunflower tucked in her hair – fades away slowly
  * And he grins, silently thanking his lucky star once again for gifting him the opportunity to meet the love of his life




	7. Of ruined pranks and deadly sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Kirito and Angel!Asuna

  * He stands on top of a tall building, his lips stretching into a smirk as his dark gaze follows her graceful movements below
  * She’s poised, as always, and she smiles brightly as she presses her palms over a little boy’s shoulders, whispering into his ear
  * Of course, the boy doesn’t hear her
  * Heck, he doesn’t even see her
  * Still, she gives words of what he guessed to be encouragement, before running a hand through his hair affectionately and releasing her hold on him
  * The boy suddenly seems to cheer up, his steps becoming more confident and a wide smile spreading on his lips
  * “Tch,” he mutters under his breath
  * And here he was, trying to have fun
  * But he should’ve known better – it was already routine for her to show up and save the day whenever he tried to mess with humans
  * Or, perhaps, he did know but he just didn’t have it in himself to care – because deep down, he was always looking forward to their rendezvous
  * He narrowed his eyes and concentrated hard on her frame, before puckering out his lips and blowing out a large puff of air in her direction
  * She shrieked, hands immediately flying to her skirt in an attempt to keep it down against his gust of wind, and he laughed
  * Her head immediately snapped up, eyes locking with his even though he was several feet above her
  * He watched her eyebrows crease and her lips purse in anger, and in the blink of an eye, her white wings spread from her back and she took off from the ground, reaching him in a matter of seconds
  * “You!! Again!” she seethed as she landed, hands curled up into fists as she took furious steps towards him
  * “Woah, getting awfully worked up, aren’t you? I seem to recall wrath being one of the 7 deadly sins…”
  * She stops in her tracks, clearly at war with herself
  * Closing her eyes tightly, she takes a deep breath in and tries to calm down
  * But he takes this opportunity to get closer to her, almost nose to nose as her breath fans over his face
  * When she opens her eyes again, she lets out a surprised squeak
  * Before she tries to jump away, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him
  * She gasps with wide eyes, chest pressed against his, her erratic heartbeat thundering against his own
  * He smirks again and locks his gaze with hers, “It’s the damnedest thing… Somehow, you seem very flustered to be so close to me, Angel. And here I thought you’d be repulsed by my very presence”
  * “Let go of me, Demon,” she hisses, trying to push him away, but that only leads to him tightening his hold around her
  * He slowly starts closing the gap between their faces and feels her faltering against him, her efforts to break free subsiding
  * Her eyes flutter closed almost automatically, and his smirk widens
  * Brushing his lips against her earlobe, he whispers “Lust is also a sin, darling”
  * She immediately pushes him away, hard, causing him to stumble back
  * But she can’t really control her body’s reaction, and he’s certain he felt her shiver against him at the close contact
  * “You- you assho-”
  * He clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disapproval, “What a dirty tongue for such a pure, celestial being”
  * His tone is mocking and it’s clear she’s ready to give him a piece of her mind – or her fist, most likely
  * Before she can though, he steps backwards and climbs to the ledge of the building
  * “W-what are you doing??” she asks incredulously
  * “I’m afraid I’ll have to postpone our date to another day. Duty calls, you see,” he says, sending her a wink
  * Her face flushes bright red – from embarrassment, anger or a beautiful mixture of both, he can’t be completely sure
  * “THIS WAS NOT A DATE!” she screams at him, but he just laughs it off before jumping off the building and disappearing into the void



And he thinks, against his better judgement, that he definitely looks forward to seeing her again


	8. Of hurtful proposals and forbidden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star King!Kirito and Knight!Asuna

  * The throne room became deadly quiet
  * Star King Kirito sat on his throne, trying his hardest to keep the emotions that were swirling in his chest at bay
  * Shock, bewilderment, anger, pain… sadness
  * His knights stood faithfully by his side – Alice and Ryoutarou to his left, Eugeo and Asuna to his right
  * And, standing in disciplined rows in front of the throne and all the way to the back of the room, were his advisers
  * It was clear that he wasn’t the only one at war with himself – all of his knights were obviously conflicted… one more so than the others
  * “I apologize… But I must have misheard you,” he says, voice cold and sharp as he directs his gaze to the adviser who had spoken
  * The man seems to cower slightly, but does not back down fully
  * “Your Majesty, I believe it would be in your best interest to find a suitable wife. It has been well over 3 years since you ascended to the throne, and Underworld needs a Queen… as well as an heir. There are many eager maidens who would be overjoyed to-”
  * “ _I do_ **not** _need for you to tell me who or when I shall marry._ ” he growls, grip tightening on the armrests of his throne
  * It was all he could do not to kick the old man out
  * “Your Majesty…” Eugeo whispers, eyes and voice pleading at him to calm down
  * But he couldn’t… How could he when Asuna was standing right there? How could he when she was biting down hard on her lower lip and blinking furiously to hold her tears in?
  * “We implore you to reconsider, Your Majesty,” the adviser asks as he gets down on his knees and places his hands on the floor, bowing deeply
  * “We implore you to reconsider, Your Majesty,” the rest of the advisers echo his request and follow his lead, bowing as well
  * Kirito stands there, completely at a loss on what to do
  * “This council is adjourned.” he orders and gets up from his seat
  * All of the advisers look at each other in confusion, before getting up somewhat reluctantly
  * They all start leaving, one by one, until the only ones left in the throne room were him and his knights
  * “Could you leave for a moment?” he asks weakly as he falls back on the throne, rubbing his temples in frustration
  * Eugeo, Alice and Ryoutarou look at him a bit reluctantly, but eventually nod and start making their way towards the doors
  * “Not you, Asuna,” he adds when he notices the chestnut haired knight preparing to leave as well
  * She stops in her tracks but doesn’t look at him
  * He watches as Alice pauses next to her for a moment, rubbing her back gently and whispering something in her ear before leaving
  * And then, the two of them are all alone
  * He’s not sure what to do first… He wants to reach out to her and embrace her, but at the same time, he can feel she needs some space for herself
  * So, he stands up awkwardly and walks down the steps until he’s a few feet away from her
  * Still, she doesn’t look at him
  * “Asuna, I’m sorry you had to-”
  * “You should do as they say,” she says and he freezes in his spot
  * “W-What are you-?” he starts asking, reaching a hand out to grab hers, but she backs away
  * His stomach sinks with dread
  * “Do not let me hold you back. We both knew when we started… _this_ ,” she says, pointing between the two of them, “That it wouldn’t last forever. We knew we couldn’t be together, yet still-” her voice cracks, and so does his heart
  * “Asuna, please… I don’t want to marry another woman. I want to marry yo-”
  * “Please don’t,” she begs, eyes swimming with tears as she turns her face away from him, desperately trying to hold them back, “That will just make everything harder”
  * He can feel the corners of his own eyes prick with unshed tears, his fists clenching by his sides to fight off the urge to hold her and kiss her and…
  * He stays silent
  * What else could he say? What words would be enough to keep them both from falling apart? What could he possibly do to make things better?
  * The answer to all of those questions was nothing. He could do nothing
  * She was right… they both knew the implications when they started their relationship and they knew where it would lead them… but even still, it wasn’t enough to stop the deep yearning they felt for each other, or erase the nights spent together in his bedroom, all gentle hands and soundless whispers as they loved each other to the fullest
  * “I wish you all the happiness in the world… Your Royal Majesty,” she whispers and his title falling off her lips is like a knife to his chest, burning and twisting until he almost cries out in pain
  * Bowing her head slightly, she turns from him and walks away
  * His heart and mind and soul scream at him to go after her, to grab her hand and pull her close, to whisper comforting words and beautiful vows of eternity
  * But he’s never been one to make promises he can’t keep, and he knows she wouldn’t want that either
  * And so he just watches, unable to fight off the feeling of helplessness that tears at his soul as his everything steps out of the throne room, unknowingly taking with her the broken remnants of his heart




	9. Of difficult PhD's and last-minute rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Electrical Engineer!Kirito and Physician!Asuna ft. College Professor!Alice

  * Every single day Kazuto asks himself what exactly was it that made him want to get a PhD
  * Did he just wake up one morning and think: “Wow, I miss studying! Let’s go back to college!”?
  * Or did his parents start nagging at him to get it because “You’ll have more opportunities in your field of work!”?
  * Perhaps he’d just forgotten what a true pain in the ass assignments were
  * And essays
  * And anything and everything university-related
  * “Ugh, I can’t do this anymore!” Kazuto grunts, head falling against the desk as he ruffles his hair in frustration
  * “Come on, Kazuto-kun, we can’t give up now!” Asuna encourages, giggling lightly
  * He turns his head to face her, cheek squished against the wooden surface of the desk as he frowns
  * “Yes, we can. Professor Zuberg is a demon-”
  * “Hum… Kazuto-kun…” Asuna tries to interrupt him
  * “I am almost completely sure she made a deal with the devil when she started teaching her classes-”
  * “Kazuto-kun-” she sounds more urgent now, but he can’t seem to stop his venting
  * “There’s no way a human being could be this merciless-”
  * “I am quite delighted to hear your honest opinion of me, Mr. Kirigaya,” someone says from behind him
  * Kazuto’s eyes widen upon recognizing the voice and he immediately jumps up from his seat, arms stiff against his body as he fights off the urge to salute
  * “P-Professor Zuberg! I… I didn’t mean to- I mean, I _did_ , but I didn’t-”
  * “I’m sure you didn’t,” Professor Zuberg says, rolling her eyes, “But I did not come here for that. I want you to show me your work progress”
  * Kazuto smiles awkwardly, fidgeting on his feet as he realizes he’d spent the last half an hour complaining instead of actually getting something done
  * “W-Well, you see-” he starts, trying to come up with an excuse that would be good enough to avoid his professor’s imminent rage
  * Thankfully, he doesn’t need to and Asuna comes to the rescue
  * “I can show mine first!” she calls out and manages to catch Professor Zuberg’s attention
  * “Actually, I would very much like to see Mr. Kirigaya’s first-” the professor starts saying, but Asuna is quick to shake her head and point at her computer’s screen in despair
  * “There’s some formulas I need your help with, Ms. Zuberg! I’m afraid I can’t get much more done if I don’t revise them…” she scoots over to give space for the blonde woman to sit down, “…right now” she adds as an afterthought
  * The Professor seems to debate with herself, before sighing and sitting down next to her
  * “Very well. Let us see what is it that you need help with”
  * As Ms. Zuberg leans closer to the computer, eyes scanning the contents of Asuna’s report, the chestnut haired girl makes wild gestures at Kazuto for him to get a move on and get something done while their professor is distracted
  * _‘Just do something!’_ she mouths, hands pointing at the papers spread out all over the table
  * _‘There’s not enough time!’_ he mouths back
  * Asuna narrows her eyes at him and he gulps nervously, knowing she would never forgive him if he didn’t start working
  * He nods quickly before turning his full attention to his own report
  * Professor Zuberg probably spent around an hour with Asuna, giving her tips on how to improve some things while praising her on others
  * When she finally turned her attention to him, he had actually been able to get a lot done
  * “I think I finally understand what it means to see your life flash before your eyes,” Kazuto groans as he and Asuna step out through the gates, the sky having darkened considerably
  * “You’re too dramatic. If you hadn’t spent most of the time complaining, you wouldn’t have to deal with Professor Zuberg’s deadly stare”
  * “Can’t really deny that… But either way, I owe you one. Do you… Have something to do right now?” he asks, face heating up
  * “I… No, not really” she answers, looking at him curiously
  * “Well, then… As payment, I want to treat you to dinner… If you’d like, I mean. I’m not forcing you to, it’s just-”
  * “Kazuto-kun,” she interrupts, her lips stretching into a wide smile, “I’d love to”
  * He never thought he could be so happy from hearing a such simple answer




	10. Of disastrous first meetings and piano melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujilice for this one!! Journalist!Alice and Musician!Eugeo

  * The first time they met, it was purely coincidental
  * Alice had been running late to work, hurriedly picking up her caramel macchiato while trying to balance the numerous folders in her arms
  * She should’ve known that was a terrible idea, and as she rushed towards the exit, the folders started slipping from her grasp
  * Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock as she tried her best to keep them from falling – though to no avail
  * Hundreds of papers scattered all over the coffee shop’s floor
  * She stood there, frozen, disbelief furrowing her eyebrows as she silently cursed every single entity known to Man
  * She wanted to scream, to cry, to pull all of her hair out
  * But she held herself together, taking in a shuddery breath and crouching down to gather the papers into her arms once again
  * She kept her eyes trailed on the floor, too embarrassed to look up and see the other customers’ pitying stares
  * But all of a sudden, someone crouched down next to her and started helping her pick up the papers
  * Alice paused, lifting her face up slowly
  * And her eyes landed on a flaxen-haired young man, light blue coat pooled on the floor as he focused on gathering her folders
  * “I’m sorry, I’m not entirely sure how everything was organized… But I hope I could be of some help,” he offered her a smile as he handed her the stack of papers he’d picked up
  * “Oh… That’s fine. Thank you very much,” she replied as they locked gazes for the first time
  * And green snatched her breath away
  * “Maybe if you have the time-” he started saying, but a quick glance at the clock had her panicking all over again
  * “Crap! I am so dead,” she squeaked, clutching the files closer to her chest and thanking him once more before running out of the coffee shop
  * The second time they met, it was also somewhat coincidental?
  * She had been reticent about taking on the job at first
  * Truly, her main field of work was crime reporting and she loved it more than anything
  * However, Asuna had to suddenly take a leave from work due to her pregnancy, and she’d been very adamant that Alice was the only one she trusted enough to replace her
  * And that’s how she found herself sitting in front of the highly famous musician a few days later, whom, surprise, surprise – was the same man who helped her out with the whole coffee shop fiasco
  * “W-Well, shall we begin, Mr. Hirayama-?”
  * “Eugeo,” he says and she looks at him in confusion
  * “Pardon?” she asks
  * Offering her a small smile, he repeats, “Just Eugeo is fine. We’ll be spending the entire month together, right?”
  * Oh, right… with everything, she’d almost forgotten that the job Asuna so kindly entrusted her with involved an entire month of chasing the poor man around to fully grasp the ‘essence of his daily life’
  * “Yes… I suppose we will…” she answers and his smile widens
  * The third time they met was definitely not coincidental, since it was the day after his first interview and they had scheduled it beforehand
  * And the same went for the fourth time, which was the day after that
  * And so on and so on
  * As the days passed, they somehow settled into an unspoken routine
  * She would drive to his house in the morning, spend the whole day with him as he talked to her about anything and everything – giving her enough time to scribble down some things about him here and there – before they parted ways at the end of the day
  * It was comfortable and it was soothing to spend time with him
  * He gave off this aura of peace and gentleness that she never experienced with anyone else before
  * He was kind, polite and just a little bit shy
  * And his eyes… the greenest she had ever seen
  * Sometimes, she’d find herself getting lost in his irises – in the deep forest that was his gaze, so serene and healing and…
  * Eventually, the end of the month comes
  * And they have to say their goodbyes… but she doesn’t really want to
  * “So, I can’t give you the exact date the article will come out, because Asuna’s in charge of it-”
  * “Alice-”
  * “But I promise I’ll try to help her out as best as I can-”
  * “Alice-”
  * “I know you’re probably curious about what I wrote-”
  * “Alice!” he calls more firmly and she stops ranting
  * She finally musters up the courage to look at him – and as always, he’s smiling at her with the same warmth she’d grown so used to
  * “I have something for you,” he says, getting up from the couch and extending out a hand for her to take
  * Her palm immediately reaches out to rest on his and he gently runs his thumb over her fingers as he guides her to sit down on the grand piano located at the corner of his living room
  * He sits next to her, giving her one last glance before he starts playing
  * His fingers move deftly over the keys and he plays with passion as she stares on, absolutely mesmerized
  * His melody resonates within her soul and leaves her in a trance
  * When he finishes, he looks at her expectantly and she finds herself at a loss for words
  * “Eugeo… That was beautiful…” she whispers
  * His eyes light up at the compliment and in a sudden rush of resolve, he takes her hand in his and intertwines their fingers together
  * “I… I composed it for you, Alice,” he says, “I know our scheduled month together ends today… But I… I’d really like to keep seeing you…”
  * She feels her entire face burst into flames at the sudden confession and her heart picks up its pace inside her chest
  * She feels glad and delighted and… happy
  * “I…” she starts, fingers tightening around his, “I’d like that too”
  * She doesn’t have time to fully process her own words before his arms wrap up around her frame, so warm and gentle, just like everything Eugeo is
  * And Alice thinks, as she melts into his embrace, that if this was what arriving late to work on that fateful day lead to, she wouldn’t mind doing it all over again




	11. Of lone vampires and warm hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Kirito and Student!Asuna

  * Kazuto Kirigaya has never been particularly fond of human beings
  * Even when he was a human himself – which was a long, _long_ time ago – he still had a hard time getting along with them
  * He’s had his fair share of disappointments and hardships when it came to human contact and relationships
  * Which is why he likes to keep mostly to himself, already used to being labeled a lone wolf – ehrm, or vampire, if you will
  * Not that his fellow schoolmates knew of that, of course
  * His only friends were two fellow vampires, Eugeo and Alice, whom he cherished the most, but unfortunately did not attend the same high school as he
  * And while they _did_ nag at him to go out more and meet other people – especially Eugeo – he was still very much wary of doing so
  * That is, until he laid eyes on her
  * He was in his second year of senior high school
  * And truth be told, he just couldn’t find it in himself to pay attention to classes anymore – he was sure he knew way more than his teachers did, anyways
  * Which is why he’d been staring out the window, onyx eyes focused on the courtyard below as boredom weighed heavily on his shoulders
  * Suddenly, a flash of chestnut caught his attention
  * His gaze immediately followed it, eager for some sort of distraction
  * And there she was – dressed in their school uniform, chestnut hair flowing in the wind as she jumped around cutely, trying to catch something flying above her head
  * He wondered if that would be the kind of moment a human’s heart would jump warmly inside of their chest, something he couldn’t be sure of since his own had stopped beating so long ago
  * And warmth was something he had not experienced in decades
  * Still, he kept on watching her, lips tugging up in a small smile as she finally caught whatever she was after and performed an adorable dance of victory
  * “Mr. Kirigaya,” his head immediately snapped to his right to meet his teacher’s angry glare, “Perhaps you’d be so kind as to continue reading, since you seem to be so very interested on what’s happening inside of this classroom.”
  * He inwardly thanked his sharp hearing and his ability to multi-task as he turned his attention to the textbook in front of him and started reading exactly from where his classmate had left off
  * His teacher seemed pissed off – he’d probably been looking forward to send him to detention
  * Kazuto tried to suppress his smirk
  * When he finally finished reading and looked out of the window again – she was gone
  * He later found out that she was a new student, having apparently transferred from an all-girls school
  * And not too long after, he started seeing her around more and more
  * That unmistakable shade of chestnut seemed to follow him wherever he went, and without really meaning to, started growing on him as well
  * “A crush, perhaps?” Eugeo had teased him one day, to which he’d rolled his eyes before turning his back on him to hide his embarrassment
  * She quickly became popular – if due to her astounding beauty or outstanding grades, he could not be sure
  * Yet… for some reason, he could feel her gaze on him sometimes
  * A quick look over her shoulder at the cafeteria, a shy peek between the shelves at the library, a curious glance from her locker in the hallways
  * No matter how hard he tried to tell himself she didn’t mean anything by it, deep down he felt otherwise
  * Until one day, while he pretended to have lunch in the cafeteria, he accidently overheard a conversation between her and her friends – really, he didn’t mean to, but his amplified hearing could never tune _that_ out
  * “Hey, hum… Do you know who that boy is?” she said – and he knew it was her, because he’d already heard her voice sometimes
  * “Him? That’s Kazuto Kirigaya, a second year,” one of her friends answered (Rika, he thinks her name is? He’s not really sure)
  * “He’s always alone… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him talk to someone in our school… or anywhere, for that matter,” another voice piped in, higher in pitch
  * “But even still, a lot of girls seem to be interested in him. I think it’s because of the mysterious aura that surrounds him?” this one he definitely recognized – she was in his class, and her name was Shino
  * “I see… But it must be really lonely to have lunch all by himself everyday…” she said
  * Silence followed and he strained his ears to try and hear more
  * When all of a sudden, the legs of her chair scratching against the floor had him wincing and her friends calling out her name had him straightening his back
  * “Hi,” she said with a small smile, tray in hand as she approached him, “Can I sit here?”
  * He looked at her and tried to mask the shock on his face, “S-Sure”
  * With a small nod, she sat across from him and grabbed her chopsticks
  * He inhaled sharply as her scent overwhelmed his senses
  * Her blood... smelled so sweet
  * He could feel his fangs starting to grow as his instincts tried to take over
  * _‘Just a small bite won’t hurt… Come on, just a little taste…’_
  * Arms tensing and head spinning, he steeled himself – it’s been years since he last drank from a live, breathing human, and he would not indulge himself in such activities again
  * Especially not with this beautiful girl, whom had just showed him a kindness beyond his expectations
  * “I’m Asuna, by the way! What’s your name?”
  * He almost ran his mouth and commented on the fact that her friends already told her, but he bit his tongue before the words came out
  * “I’m Kazuto,” he answered simply, part of him wishing for her to go away so he could get his self-restraint back, but another part desperately hoping for her to stay
  * “It’s very nice to meet you, Kazuto-kun!” she answered brightly, offering him the most radiant smile he’d ever seen
  * His fangs immediately shrunk, eyes widening slightly as a sudden rush of _something_ ran down his spine and spread all the way over to his fingertips
  * Without even realizing it, he’s smiling back at her, soft and tender – traits he didn’t even know he still had in himself
  * Maybe… just maybe… this one human could help him feel warmth once again




	12. Of scandalous news and unspoken misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actress!Asuna and Millionaire!Kirito

  * ‘SCANDALOUS: Actress Asuna Yuuki spotted entering a 5-star hotel late in the evening? Everything we know so far’
  * The title of the latest article about her repeated incessantly inside her mind, like a broken record
  * Asuna laid on her stomach, cheek pressed against the cold pillow as she stared off into the night through the large bedroom windows
  * Familiar lips kept on trailing soft kisses down her back, feathering over her naked spine in the lightest of touches
  * But it was still enough to make her shiver
  * And for the nth time over the last month, she found herself questioning what the nature of their relationship was
  * Did she mean anything to him? Were their late night rendezvous the only reason he still kept in touch? What did he think of her? Did he… truly feel something? Or was it just her?
  * She desperately wanted to find the answers to those questions, to know it wasn’t just one-sided – but at the same time, she was too afraid to ask
  * Everything was just fine in the beginning, when she’d bottled up her feelings and stored them away somewhere deep within her heart
  * But as time passed, she couldn’t contain them any longer, and the more time she spent with him, the harder it was for her to not want something more
  * There were days when she tried to steel herself, set on meeting with him and calling things off
  * But then she would see his smile and hear his voice and feel his embrace-
  * And ultimately, it would always end in the same way – with her lying next to him in bed, bathing in the afterglow of their high as her mind clouded up with a thousand doubts
  * “You’re awfully quiet today,” he murmurs against her skin, hand softly caressing the curve of her hip, “Is everything okay?”
  * Once again, the words get stuck in her throat and she can’t voice out her concerns
  * “Yeah…” she answers, voice barely audible as she tries – and fails – to pretend everything is fine
  * Kazuto stills for a moment too long and she fights off the urge to look at him
  * Slowly, he withdraws his hand from her hip and sits up on the bed
  * “Asuna… What’s wrong?”
  * Pause
  * “Nothing”
  * “You really expect me to believe that?”
  * She doesn’t answer
  * “Look at me,” he pleads
  * Her body automatically responds to his request, as it always did, and she pulls the sheets up to her chest as she sits up and faces him
  * Their eyes stay locked for a while, his clearly searching for answers and hers desperately trying to hide them
  * “Talk to me. I’ll listen to whatever you have to say,” he reassures, hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear
  * “It’s just… Kazuto-kun… What are we?” the question somehow slips out before she can stop it, and she holds her breath as she waits for the answer
  * His hand freezes near her face and his eyes widen at the sudden topic
  * “…What do you mean?” he asks, blinking at her in shock
  * But she can see it – she can see in his eyes that he knows exactly what she means but he just wants to avoid the question
  * Getting up from the bed, she grabs her clothes from the floor and hastily puts them on as he watches on in confusion
  * “Asuna, what are you-?”
  * “Forget I said anything. I… I need to go,” she says, feeling the tell-tale prick of tears at the corners of her eyes
  * As soon as she puts on her shoes, she rushes to the door
  * “Asuna- Asuna, wait!” he calls out as he tries to put on his pants, cursing under his breath as he struggles to follow after her
  * But the sound of her heart breaking inside her chest is enough to block out his desperate voice
  * He tries to contact her for the next few days
  * Her phone fills up with notifications from unread text messages and missed calls
  * He leaves several voicemails – which she doesn’t hear – and even drops by her house on a few occasions, pleading at her to let him explain
  * But she can’t – she’s too embarrassed to talk to him and too afraid to confront the truth behind their relationship
  * After about a week, he stops
  * _‘What were you expecting… for him to run after you forever? You brought this upon yourself…’_ she thinks as she tries to put everything behind her
  * But even still, she has to chastise herself for always looking at her phone more times than she can count, waiting for a notification to pop up
  * She tries to go about her life normally – get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work, get back home, take a warm shower, practice her lines for the next day, read a bit and go to sleep
  * But things aren’t the same and everyone around her notices it
  * The director of the new project she’s working on has asked her multiple times if everything was well, because she’s been messing up her lines as of late, which never happened before
  * And she bows and apologizes and bites down hard on her lower lip to keep the tears at bay, refusing to break down in front of everyone there
  * But when she gets home, the fake smile she put on to the world dissolves as she buries her face in the blankets of her bed and weeps
  * Two weeks later, she sits in her dressing room, waiting for someone to come and fetch her so she could film her last scene of the day
  * She’s scrolling through her social media, shoulders sagged and nose scrunched up as she reads some of the negative comments she’s been receiving after the article of her entering the hotel late at night was released
  * When suddenly, Alice texts her
  * ‘Asuna, you have to watch this’ the message read, and attached was a link to a video on YouTube
  * Upon reading the title of the video, Asuna’s heart sunk – ‘Top 10 Most Influential Men in the Country – Kazuto Kirigaya speaks up about his love life!’
  * She purses her lips and quickly types a reply
  * ‘Alice, you know I’ve been trying to avoid anything related to him. Why would you send me that?’
  * Almost as soon as she hits send, she gets another message
  * ‘Please, Asuna, trust me! Just watch.’
  * Very hesitantly, Asuna’s shaky finger clicks on the video
  * She holds her breath as she watches
  * “Mr. Kirigaya, as one of the richest men in Japan – and definitely one of the most good-looking – I think it’s fair to say there’s a question every single lady in Japan wants to know: are you in a relationship?” the interviewer asks as she wiggles her eyebrows
  * Asuna has to fight off the urge to stop the video – as her best friend, she knows Alice would never play such a sick prank on her
  * Kazuto chuckles charmingly, and just the mere sound of his voice is enough to release every emotion she’d been trying to restrain
  * “Actually…” he starts answering, and her heart picks up its pace inside of her chest, “I would very much like to be in a relationship. There’s this girl, you see… I love her more than anything. But I’m afraid I ruined my chances with her a few weeks ago…”
  * Without even realizing it, tears are already streaming down her face and her body trembles with silent sobs
  * “Oh, may I ask who the lucky lady is?” the woman inquires, doing an awful job of disguising her disappointment
  * He turns to the camera, then, and she can see everything in his eyes – the same pain and longing she’d felt ever since she stepped out of that hotel room… he feels it too
  * Her stomach fills with a thousand butterflies when he calls out her name
  * “Asuna Yuuki. If you’re watching this… I apologize. I should’ve answered your question back then-”
  * Suddenly, the door to her dressing room opens and she jumps in surprise, quickly locking her phone and wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt
  * “I should’ve told you how I felt. But I was scared… I didn’t want to ruin what little chance I had of having you by my side”
  * Her eyes widen and her hand immediately flies to her mouth as she sees him standing there, a bouquet of red chrysanthemums in hand
  * “Kazuto-kun…” she calls out his name in a broken sob as he takes slow, careful steps towards her
  * “I love you, Asuna. I think I have since day one. These past few weeks without you have been absolute torture. I… I don’t want to lose you.”
  * She stands there, at a loss on what to say
  * New tears stream down her face – but these ones aren’t from hurt and sadness – they’re filled with happiness and love
  * So much love for him
  * Words, she decides, could never be enough to express what she’s feeling
  * So, she does the only other thing that comes to mind – she takes the few steps that separate them and closes the distance, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips
  * Kazuto doesn’t hesitate to kiss back as he pulls her flush against him
  * Somehow, everyone on set now stood at her dressing room’s door, clapping and whistling as Asuna smiles into the kiss
  * When they break apart for air, Kazuto leans his forehead against hers, thumb brushing softly against her cheek as she leans into his touch
  * “I love you too, Kazuto-kun,” she whispers lovingly
  * And the affectionate look he gives her is enough to make her heart start beating for him once again



**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on my social media if you liked this, my crackhead energy is always at its highest there xD
> 
> You can find me both on Instagram and Twitter under the username @goddessasutacia


End file.
